


For All Eternity

by BAD268



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Tate and the reader spend forever causing mischief.
Relationships: Tate Langdon/You
Kudos: 9





	For All Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> For All Eternity (Tate Langdon x reader)  
> Fandom: American Horror Story  
> Requested: Nope  
> Warnings: language, death  
> W.C. 1990

~1975~  
“Dad, was there a reason to move to Los Angeles other than I caught you sleeping with Aunt Veronica?”

“Things have been strained since-”

“Yeah, since mom died. You still never told me about it. What was it? Murder? Suicide?”

“Stop with these questions, (Y/N). You’re barely 16.”

“I deserve to know, dad,” I replied before looking out the window and mumbling, “It didn’t just a  
affect you.”

After falling asleep for nearly 7 hours, we pulled up to this large Victorian-style house.

“Hello! You must be the (Y/L/N)s! It’s great to meet you. I’m Hydie, and I can’t wait to show you everything this house has to offer.” We walked up to the porch, and my Dad and Hydie were talking about the house and all that jazz. I walked in before looking around at the stained glass and chandeliers. They stayed in the living room while I ventured up the stairs and to a bedroom with a large window and seat with a view of the area. I smiled at the thought of me living here; I’d have peace away from him and his affairs, and he could never take that away.

I happily walked down the stairs to see them conversing in the kitchen. Before I walked into the kitchen, I turned down a hall that had a door leading to the basement. The basement is practically empty. The random pipe here, a heater there, but there are also multiple rooms. I walked into one room with a bathtub, one with a small rocking crib and a supply closet room. I shrugged before going up to the kitchen, and they were already talking about the price.

“So, you like it? I’m putting in the offer as we speak,” he said gesturing towards the papers spread across the countertops. 

“I like it. I call the bedroom with the bay window.”

~  
I’ve had it. Aunt Veronica moved in claiming that my father was “emotionally distraught” after my mother’s passing. That’s a load of bullshit. If he’s going to continue sleeping with Veronica, fine by me. I’ll just leave. I am tired of hearing them from next door. It is revolting. He thinks it is acceptable to sleep with his wife’s sister less than a week after her passing. That’s even assuming that he started to sleep with her after my mom’s death. I despise how he thinks everything can be pushed under the bed like it never happened; he refuses to mention my mom, refuses to acknowledge me as his daughter and only pays attention to Aunt Veronica or as he tells everyone, “his soulmate.”

I walked into the basement before stepping into the room with the old baby crib. Nora, who was sitting on the small stool, noticed my upset demeanor and stood up to give me a hug. Nora was the only person who would listen to me as I had no friends at school to talk to. I have been constantly bullied since I got here, and with no one to talk to, she became my closest ally.

“If he actually cared, he would be tending to me and not snogging Aunt Veronica in the kitchen,” I cried into her shoulder.

“What do you think you should do?” Nora asked lightly. One of her hands was cradling my head while the other slowly dragged up and down my back.

“I can try to talk to him,” I said before lifting my head off of Nora’s shoulder. One of her hands came up to wipe the tears off my cheeks, and she gave a supportive smile before urging me to go talk with my father. Once I felt calm enough, I started up the basement stairs. I could hear them from the hallway; I cringed before walking into the kitchen, slamming my hand down on the table. “May I talk to my father alone, Veronica?”

She walked out of the kitchen fastly like a dog with their tail between their legs. My father’s gaze rose to me angrily before I raised my hand to stop him. 

“Father, I want you to say it out loud, to me. Veronica isn’t here for support. She’s here to be your fuckbuddy now that mom’s gone; hell, how long has she been your fuckbuddy?”

“Watch your mouth, young lady. It is none of your business regardless,” he yelled.

“Fine, tell me this, if Veronica and I were dying and there was a cure but only enough for one, who would you save?”

“Veronica,” he said quickly before thinking. “Wait-”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” I cut him off before making my way out of the room and to the living room where Veronica is sitting. I started up the stairs before turning around “He’s all yours.”

Not that this was the first time contemplating it, but I already planned my suicide. Nora said she would be there to help me through it after, but it was up to me to decide how I do it. Because my father refuses to listen to me, I decided to tie a noose. It was already hanging in my closet, and the chair was calling my name.

I stalked over to my closet. I slowly opened the door and gazed at the chair and hanging rope. I climbed up onto the chair, placed my head into the rope and kicked the chair.

~1993~  
“Hey.”

“Who are you?” Tate exclaimed once he saw me sitting on his bed.

“No one important.” I smiled and stood up from his bed, examining the room. “Love what you’ve done with the place although it looks smaller with the bed here. It would be better by the window.”

“So, you’re here to tell me what’s wrong with my room?”

“Nope. Here, I’ll introduce myself to you. I’m (Y/N), and I live around here.” I held my hand out to shake his and reluctantly, he put his hand in mine.

“Tate. How did you get in here?”

“If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone about me.” He nodded while looking at me expectantly. “I may or may not have died nearly 10 years ago.”

“That’s not possible. How can I see you’re if you’re dead?”

“You’re special, I guess. Only special people can see me, Nora and Charles.” He looked incredibly confused at my statement. “Nora and Charles were the first people to live here. In fact, Charles built this house for Nora. I came out of hiding because I want a friend my age. It is awfully boring around this house with no one to talk to that is around your age. I’m the youngest around here; only 16.” 

“I’m also 16 but I’ll be 17 in a few months. I can keep you company,” he said while sitting back onto his bed with his back resting against the headboard. In response, I laid across the blankets resting my head on his lap. He laughed lightly before saying, “Comfortable?” 

“Yes. Now, if we are going to be good friends, we should get to know each other, correct?”

~1994~  
“You remember the plan right, Tate? Trust me, dying doesn’t hurt. It does for about a minute before you feel like you’re waking up, I promise.”

“I just don’t understand why you want me to shoot people at my school,” he said apprehensively. 

“They think you’re crazy. They think I don’t exist, Tate. Are you gonna let them bully me like that? I can’t leave, so I can’t teach them a lesson, Tate, but you can. You can do me justice before staying with me forever. Doesn’t that sound fun, Tate?” I started to lean in closer towards the end of my speech, my voice lowering volume slowly before reaching a whisper. I leaned in closely to Tate’s ear as he gazed at me from the mirror. “Just you and me doing whatever we please with no responsibilities for all eternity.”

“What about my sister? What will happen to her?” He was always close to his younger sister, Addy. 

“Trust me, she’ll be fine. I doubt Addy or your mother would leave you. They will most likely move next door or something of the sort. Now, go do me justice, Tate. I’ll be here waiting for you,” I finished with a light kiss on his cheek without messing up his skull and a wink before sitting on the bed.

Tate walked into school and knew of the best places to one: cafeteria and the library. Today, there was expected to be a school-wide study hour and most students would waste their time in the cafeteria chatting with friends while some might use the time wisely.

He stood in the middle of the hallway and pulled out one of his guns before cocking it.

~  
“You did amazing, babe. I even heard about it, and I never leave.” I leaned into him as I used a rag to wipe the makeup off of his face. “You make me proud.”

“Now we just wait for the police, right?” I nodded and circled my arms around his waist once I heard commotion downstairs. “Where will you be?”

“I’ll either stay here, hidden, or I’ll be in the basement, okay?” He nodded slowly before turning his attention to the door. I disappeared and stepped back towards the window as the police rammed into the room with their guns raised at Tate. He slowly put his hands up and stood from the bed. During the short period of the officers being confused as to why he was giving himself up, he made eye contact with the leader and made a finger gun before shooting it at his head. The leader reacted immediately, shooting him in the chest.

“Why did you do it?” The officer leaned in a whispered to Tate. I walked closer to them not expecting him to be shot directly in the chest. Even though I was closer to them, I didn’t hear what Tate’s response was before his eyes glazed over. The officer looked down before calling the other officers to get a body bag.

“That hurt a lot more than you said it would,” Tate appeared behind me holding my waist. 

“How was I supposed to know you were gonna tease him or know they would shoot you in the chest?” I countered as I turned my body around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed at me before lightly kissing my nose.

~~  
Throughout the years with Tate, I could say that I was the best bad influence he could ever have.

“Your mom’s boy toy is an ass, Tate. He doesn’t think I’m here. Are you gonna let him treat me like this?” This led to Tate setting Larry on fire.

“Tate, Chad, and Patrick don’t like me. Can you do something about them?” This led to him dressing in the rubber suit and killing Chad and Patrick.

“Babe, Nora wants her baby. You should help her out by using Vivien.” This led to Tate raping Vivien along with the death of Vivien and the birth of Michael, the antichrist.

“Hey, Tates, you should make Ben think you need help to split him from Vivien and to get closer with Violet.” This led to Violet’s suicide.

“Bianca is unoriginal, Tate. she deserves to die, right?” This led to Tate killing her after her attempt to recreated the murder of Gladys and Maria. 

“Baby, I don’t think Phil deserves to live, don’t you agree?” This led to Tate hiding Violet’s dead body from herself.

“The Ramos Family is annoying. We should kill them before the Harmons scare them out.” This led to the Harmons scaring the family away before we could kill them.

“At least you have me, right, Tate? You and me together for all eternity, babe.” This led to Tate and I haunting the house and practically ruling it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you for, hopefully, enjoying my work! Please vote, comment or, heck, share it if you want. If you crave more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad (@BAD268) and/or my Tumblr (also @bad268). I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any request is still appreciated. That's all for now, Lads. Thanks for being a part of my Academy.
> 
> Till next time,  
> BAD268


End file.
